


Notti clandestine

by MaryFangirl



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Introspettivo, Lime, masturbazione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una notte, poi un'altra. Ryo Saeba non se l'era aspettato, non da Kaori. Lei lo aveva ipnotizzato, e ora lui supplicava di averne di più.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notti clandestine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Clandestine nights](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/174907) by Ally Ashes. 



> Questa fanfiction è la traduzione di una storia originale in inglese.
> 
> Titolo Originale: Clandestine nights  
> Link autore: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/703395/Ally-Ashes  
> Link storia: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11201771/1/Clandestine-Nights

La prima volta era avvenuta per puro caso. La combinazione di una notte calda estiva, della voglia di un'ultima sigaretta prima di dormire che lo aveva condotto fino al tetto, e di una rissa tra due uomini sull'edificio di fronte che aveva catturato la sua attenzione. Eccolo lì, appoggiato alla ringhiera proprio sopra la camera di Kaori, a dieci metri dal posto in cui era solito fumare.  
Se si fosse trovato dieci metri più in là, se lei non avesse aperto la finestra della sua stanza per l'aria fresca della notte, se lui non avesse avuto bisogno di fumare, se il traffico della città fosse stato leggermente più rumoroso, lui non avrebbe sentito alcunché.  
Ma il suo orecchio aveva colto qualcosa, un gemito, un lamento. Sapeva dal più profondo del proprio essere che non c'era pericolo immediato, e immaginò che quella fosse una di quelle notti in cui i sogni si facevano così vicini alla realtà da diventare incubi. Sia lui che lei ne erano afflitti, ma mai ne parlavano, riluttanti a mostrare le proprie debolezze.  
Aveva gettato la sigaretta ed era sceso giù per le scale che conducevano alla camera di lei senza sapere il perché. Forse per rassicurarla con la propria presenza, forse per condividere il suo dolore. Sicuramente non per svegliarla: sapeva che non avrebbe mai trovato le parole per alleviarle la mente.  
Aveva girato la maniglia in silenzio, la porta era socchiusa, e l'aveva trovata nel letto, a respirare velocemente, a contorcersi sotto le lenzuola. Era rimasto lì per un istante, ansioso. E poi la giovane donna aveva calciato il tessuto che infastidiva i suoi movimenti, e il mondo si era fermato.  
A ripensarci, era certo che il suo volto avesse assunto l'espressione più infatuata di sempre nel momento in cui aveva capito che non si trattava di un incubo. E l'istante successivo la sua mano si era aggrappata allo stipite della porta.  
Di fronte a sé, scarsamente illuminata dalla luna, si era presentata la più accattivante, la più svergognata, la più poetica scena che un uomo avesse mai avuto l'opportunità di vedere.  
Gli occhi di lei erano chiusi, la bocca aperta, una delle mani artigliava il letto e l'altra era nascosta fra le gambe. Il suo corpo era celato da una camicia da notte, ma l'immaginazione di lui aveva completato ciò che non era riuscito a vedere. Il suo respiro rapido aveva guidato gli occhi di lui al suo petto, alla sua schiena che si inarcava ritmicamente, sempre più velocemente, rispondendo al ritmo delle dita. Lui aveva potuto solo concepire cosa stava succedendo fra quelle cosce che mascheravano tutto, e che lui aveva compreso fin troppo a discapito del proprio bene.  
Era stato ipnotico. Si sarebbe dovuto voltare, se ne sarebbe dovuto andare rispettando la sua privacy. Eppure era rimasto lì, la mano contratta sullo stipite, non azzardando un movimento che avrebbe potuto allertarla della propria presenza. Non azzardando alcun movimento che l'avrebbero spinto all'esigenza di cedere ai propri impulsi.  
Improvvisamente lei aveva gettato la testa all'indietro, la schiena arcuata un'ultima volta, la bocca aperta in un grido silenzioso. Poi le sue gambe erano crollate, e la sua mano era risalita per stendersi innocentemente sul ventre.  
Ryo si era gettato di lato, la schiena contro il muro, pregando che lei non lo avesse sentito muoversi. Il suo respiro era rallentato, il che lo aveva rassicurato: doveva essersi addormentata.  
Era tornato in camera sua il più silenziosamente possibile, ancora shockato. Steso sul letto, non era riuscito a riposare, la mente assalita da lampi che continuavano a giungere e gli facevano ribollire il sangue, lampi che avrebbe dovuto bloccare.  
Lei era una donna. Era un'adulta. Era fatta di carne, sangue, desideri. Questi concetti erano facili da apprendere. Quindi in che modo, non una volta, non una piccolissima volta durante quegli anni, lui non aveva pensato alla possibilità che scene di quel genere potessero svolgersi nella sua stanza, così vicina alla propria?  
\- Per proteggere te stesso, idiota.-  
Il pensiero gli aveva attraversato la mente e aveva esalato una risata amara. Sì, per proteggere se stesso, per continuare sul cammino che lui aveva tracciato poco dopo l'inizio della loro collaborazione. Ancora ricordava il giorno in cui le aveva detto che non avrebbe più pensato a lei come a una donna. Che lei avrebbe dovuto vestirsi con abiti pratici e dimenticarsi dell'estetica. Aveva funzionato. Il giorno prima il suo 'mokkori' si era risvegliato prima che lo facesse lei. Sulla moto, proprio quando aveva pronunciato certe parole, si era eretto orgogliosamente, alla sensazione del calore della giovane donna.  
E il giorno successivo aveva resistito. Così come i giorni, i mesi, gli anni successivi. A volte c'erano stati degli 'incidenti' ma era sempre riuscito a farla franca sbrigliandosi da quelle situazioni pericolose.  
Sarebbe di nuovo stato in grado di farlo, ora che sapeva che solo a pochi metri di distanza, scene così meravigliose sarebbero ricapitate?  
Si era torturato fino al mattino, scivolando nel sonno per fuggire il più rapidamente possibile, ma un'insaziabile eccitazione bruciava il suo corpo. Il rimedio era semplice, ma si rifiutava di assecondare quella naturale urgenza. Un casto comportamento del tutto incompatibile con la sua reputazione, riusciva a giustificarlo solo con il fatto che altrimenti avrebbe sminuito quella scena ponendola al livello delle sue riviste pornografiche.

 

Per una volta si alzò per primo, solamente per evitare la routine mattutina in cui lei lo svegliava, e si precipitò sotto la doccia, abbassando gradualmente la temperatura finché il freddo ebbe effetto sulle sue parti basse.  
Attese di udire dei rumori dalla cucina e riuscì ad entrarvi solo quando fu certo che lei avesse la schiena rivolta verso di lui.  
Ed eccola lì. Esattamente come le altre mattine, riempiva la macchina del caffé. In modo identico eppure completamente differente. Gli fu concesso un momento per squadrarla dalla testa ai piedi, soffermandosi sulla lunghezza delle sue mani, su quella mano che lui aveva sorpreso. Su quella mano che gli sarebbe piaciuto seguire.  
No, no, no. Scuotendo il capo si costrinse a riottenere il controllo di sé. Sapeva di potercela fare.  
E ci riuscì. Per tutto il giorno, tranne che per alcune volte in cui un movimento del capo di lei o un sospiro lo riportarono indietro nel tempo, a qualche ora precedente. Riuscì a riacquisire la solita dinamica del loro duo, fatta di provocazioni e perdoni, fiducia e litigi, tenerezza e paure. Lei era ancora Kaori, cioè la sorellina di Hideyuki, cioè la ragazza soprannominata Sugar Boy, cioè la metà di City Hunter.  
Ma quando giunse l'oscurità e lei gli augurò la buonanotte, i pensieri di Ryo cominciarono ad avere volontà propria. Sarebbe successo di nuovo, quella notte? No, non era possibile. Si era trattato solo di un incontro casuale, di una volta, un'esperienza che non si sarebbe dovuta ripetere.  
Quindi perché lui non stava dormendo nel proprio letto? Perché si trovava alla porta della stanza di lei, il cuore che martellava come in un campo di battaglia? Perché si voltava ogni volta che prendeva la decisione di tornare a letto? Perché era diviso dal desiderio di rivedere quella scena, e dal desiderio di trovarla addormentata, le mani posizionate sotto la guancia come una bambina?  
Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la fronte contro la porta. Conosceva la risposta. Precisamente perché qualsiasi cosa potesse pensare o fare, Kaori non era più una bambina, e non lo era da molto tempo. E il punto era che, o riusciva ad andare avanti con quella consapevolezza, o alla fine si sarebbe arreso e l'avrebbe resa la propria compagna in ogni senso del termine.  
Avrebbe potuto rimanere lì più a lungo. Magari se ne sarebbe andato se non avesse udito quel suono, lo stesso lamento che lo aveva attratto il giorno prima. Il suono di una sirena, a cui cedette, che gli fece aprire la porta un'altra volta.  
Lei indossava la stessa camicia da notte bianca, e di nuovo la luna illuminava il suo corpo. Lui avrebbe inciso quella notte nella sua memoria, di questo ne era certo. Osservò i suoi movimenti, i muscoli delle sue cosce e dei polpacci che si contraevano leggermente, la mano ancora nascosta ai suoi occhi. Il respiro di Kaori seguiva i movimenti, accelerava, si fermava, riprendeva. Gli occhi di lui seguirono i muscoli del suo braccio fino alla spalla, il collo, il petto dove con l'altra mano si afferrava i seni. Si sentì ubriaco sotto l'effetto dei suoi gesti, e di nuovo il suo corpo replicò.  
"Ryo".  
Aveva sospirato il suo nome. Per un momento ebbe paura di essere stato scoperto, ma gli occhi di lei erano chiusi. Si stava toccando mentre pensava a lui. Deglutì pesantemente: sapeva che lo amava, ma sentirla gemere il suo nome era devastante. Era come un tornado che stava distruggendo tutti i muri che aveva speso così tanti anni a ergere.  
Inconsciamente fece un passo in avanti, oltrepassando la soglia. Se non fosse stato lì nelle vesti di guardone, di clandestino, si sarebbe autoinvitato a quella danza. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per raggiungere lei, il suo frutto proibito, la sua intoccabile partner.  
La sua attenzione era focalizzata su Kaori, sul suo corpo, sulla sua bocca. I suoi occhi...oh Dio.  
Lei lo stava osservando, senza fiato. Lo stava guardando eppure non si muoveva per coprirsi. Avrebbe dovuto lanciargli uno dei suoi martelli, qualsiasi cosa. Avrebbe dovuto gridargli addosso con rabbia, ma rimase calma e silenziosa. Rimase sdraiata, sia esitante che determinata, e lui non riuscì a capire se il colore delle sue guance fosse dovuto all'eccitazione o alla timidezza. Poi le sue labbra scandirono un'unica parola.  
Il nome di lui.  
Lui si lasciò trascinare dal tornado, dritto fra le sue braccia.

 

La prima volta in cui l'aveva osservata, lei non aveva avvertito la sua presenza, persa nell'estasi. Fu solo quando aveva recuperato fiato e si era voltata di lato vedendo la porta aperta, nonostante fosse certa di averla vista chiusa qualche minuto prima...immediatamente aveva capito cos'era successo, ed era quasi morta di vergogna.  
Si era girata e rigirata per la maggior parte della notte, e finalmente si era detta che con tutte le riviste pornografiche e le visioni del 'mokkori' che lei aveva dovuto sopportare fin dal primo giorno, lui non sarebbe stato nella posizione di dire una parola.  
E lui non aveva detto una parola. O almeno, non aveva detto una parola a lei, i suoi occhi e le sue reazioni avevano parlato al suo posto.  
Mentre entrava nella sua stanza quella notte, era stata preparata a mettere da parte tutta la vergogna se mai fosse tornato. Stava pensando alle sue mani e al suo corpo quando aveva percepito la sua presenza. Aveva pregato che aprisse quella porta. E allo stesso tempo aveva pregato che non lo facesse. E finalmente aveva lasciato che il destino decidesse, arrendendosi.  
E ora, mentre osservava il suo amante che dormiva, promise a se stessa che nessuna porta li avrebbe separati mai più.


End file.
